The patent to Re U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,210 shows a chair which moves from a wall when the back is reclined toward the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,121 of the present assignee shows a legrest mechanism which when in forward position locks the chain agains rocking. U.S. Pat.No. 3,525,549, assigned to the present assignee, discloses a recling chain in which the back is tiltable backwardly as the seat is moved forwardly and upwardly. The patent shows slides at the edges of the back which permits it to be removed for compact shipment. The composite of these patents are incorporated in the structure of the present disclosure. Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,495 discloses two back frames with springs therebetween which moves one frame relative to the other under certain conditions somewhat similar to the movement of the frame and base of the present rocking chair relative to each other.